


A Different Kind of Harmony

by kereia



Category: A Little Chaos (2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/pseuds/kereia
Summary: Andre gains a change of perspective.





	A Different Kind of Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 100words challenge #56 "Song Titles II" .

  
 

  
 In my hubris, I valued only perfection.  
  
I sought it in straight lines and mirrored curves, in grand designs and minute details. One flower to compliment its cousin over there, rows of potted boxwood placed at precise intervals along the water cascades.  
  
Then, you walked into my garden.  
  
Placed a solitary lantern among the boxwood, strew globe thistles between the dahlias by the fountain, and added a dash of red blooms to my yellow roses.  
  
Defiant  
  
Yet, balanced.  
  
Teaching me that what I truly sought was not perfection, but control, and that neither beauty nor love answer to either master.


End file.
